clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pam pam4
Welcome to my talk page!. __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Penguinman123! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin,Happy65 and Mixer2301. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Sdgsgfs (Talk) 09:10, April 7, 2012 I don't think he will. Sorry It seems like Roger kicked you. Wanna do it somewhere else?. ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 10:57, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry This is your last warning - sorry :( Please don't spam again or it will be longer. ----* ~Roger6881 ' ' Talk My Cool Blogs! 11:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) not banned go back to chat Urgent! Do you wish to still be on A335 Vs Happy after your quitting or not? If I hear nothing from you or if you do not edit in the next three days, I will take that as a "no". Thanks! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 11:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Blastthehedgehog,please read. Here is the template you requested. Kickban You have been kickbanned from the Club Penguin Wiki Chat by Sdgsgfs. The reason given is: swearing at ShrimpPin and starting a battle on another wiki. Thank you for your co-operation. The Administration "Nearly 100 Edits Party" You are invited to Alabama67's "Nearly 100 Edits Party"!! Server:Crystal Time:12:30 PST Date:May 21,2012 Info:Tracking down Gary,Walking our Puffles,Doing an epic snowball fight in the Snow Forts. Pookie Destroyers Party! Hello agent! To celebrate the 1 month anniversary of the Pookie Destroyers Resistance on 13th June 2012, Director Wasp125 is having a party! Here are some details: Server: Sleet Room: Dock (we will go around different places in the game, starting here!) When: 13th June, 2012, as soon as Wasp logs onto chat! Other Details: Be sure to look out for Pookies! Leave me a message for more info! The party may be delayed, but if so, I will try and tell you! Hope to see you there! Waddle on! --Wasp125 15:55, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Wasp125 Eurovision Do you like eurovision? If so please tell me on my talk page.Yugimuto1 -Talk 15:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Meeting The meeting is just something,thats all. So?? i don't care blast and GN is telling me to get off and why should i? i have the rights to Chat You can go back on chat now, the meeting is over ;) Party! You are invited! --- Scorn, the king of you nightmares. 18:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Pookie wiki Hey User, I created a new wiki about Pookies on cp and also a rule for it: "Only Good Editor's That aren't admins on this wiki can be Admins on the pookie wiki." The wiki is rather like the ClubPenguinPookieDestroyers wiki, though more about pookies, rather than Destroying them. (Though we do that to!) I think you fit this description well, so if you join fast, I might Just make you an admin! Here's the link: Pookie wiki http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Pookie_Wiki Hope you join! C H U N K Y Invataion! Hello,You are Invited to Rule666's MEGA PARTY More info here! Chat Is your chat working? -Rhysw2002 Signature Hi Pam, Please note that as signatures can only be stored in user sub pages, i moved Template:Pamsig to User:Pam pam4/sig. You can sign by adding: Also, note that usage of big boxes like user boxes is not allowed in signatures, so i changed the signature at the moment. Feel free to redesign it (but please make sure to follow the sinature policy). Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:03, July 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Pamsig Hi Pam, I replaced your signature with plain text as it pam4/sig|oldid=1106299}} contained the Userbox template, which is way too big to be used as a signature. Feel free to redesign your signature but make sure to follow the signature policy. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi, We generally don't accept content that you wouldn't expect to hear on Club Penguin. As such, we limit vocabulary restrictions to things about rude topic here. All of them aren't allowed, sorry! Thanks, --Roger6881 (talk) 16:25, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:39, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 19:26, December 20, 2018 (UTC)